Scott Cawthon:Jogos
Esta página contém informações sobre todos os teasers já lançados da franquia Five Nights at Freddy's e informações gerais sobre todos os outros jogos já lançados por Scott Cawthon. FNaF = Estes são todos os teasers já lançados da franquia Five Nights at Freddy's de Scott Cawthon. Série Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF 768.png|A imagem de Five Nights at Freddy's no website de Scott. FNaF2 Fnaf2.jpg|O anúncio de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 no website de Scott. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. New_Foxy.jpeg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, relacionado a The Puppet. Fnaf2-clareada.png|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 clareado. FNaF3 Fnafthe3.png|A primeira pista sobre o terceiro jogo da série. Fnaf3.jpg|O primeiro teaser oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Fnaf3-clareada.jpg|Primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 clareado, mostrando um pequeno 3 no canto da imagem. Whatcanweuse.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, visto no website de Scott. Whatcanweuse_brightened.jpg|O segundo teaser clareado, mostrando a figura de um animatrônico deteriorado ao fundo. Always.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ficou por pouco tempo no site de Scott. Map.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Map-clareada.jpg|O quarto teaser clareado, mostrando caminhos ocultos no mapa. Pizap.com14229736919181.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Guesswho!.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando o número 10 escondido. Inyourmind.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Hat.jpg|Imagem adicionada por Scott após o jogo ser lançado. Hat-clareada.jpg|Imagem clareada. Offline.jpg|Mensagem de "Feliz Natal" no teaser offline de FNaF3 depois do número 3 ter sido removido. offline.png|Mensagem de "Feliz Natal" no teaser offline de FNaF3 depois do número 3 ter sido removido. Imagem clareada. FNaF4 4.png|O primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 4bright.png|O primeiro teaser do quarto jogo claredo, mostrando a palavra Nightmare abaixo de Nightmare Freddy. 42.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF 4 Teaser 2 bright.png|O segundo teaser do quarto jogo clareado, mostrando outra vez a palavra Nightmare no rosto do Nightmare Bonnie. 43.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 43bright.jpg|O terceiro teaser do quarto jogo clareado, mostrando outra palavra Nightmare na frente da Nightmare Chica. Nightmarefoxy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NF.1.jpg|O quarto teaser, a frase Out of Order na boca do Nightmare Foxy, além de "Nightmare" escondido em seus dentes superiores. 4hat.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 4hatbright.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando uma frase incompleta: Property of Fr... Er. 46.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 46bright.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, além de mostrar a frase "or was it me", mostra entre os dentes da barriga a frase incompleta: Pro... me. Teaser7normal.jpg|O sétimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, revelando Plushtrap. Teaser7.jpg|O sétimo teaser clareado, revelando um corredor com quatro portas. FNaF World Thankyou.jpg|Imagem de agradecimento postada no website de Scott, a qual apresenta todos os personagens da série (excluindo os Phantoms e os Shadows). Thankyou3.jpg|Segunda versão da imagem de agradecimentos: um dos endoesqueletos foi alterado. Thankyou4.jpg|Terceira versão da imagem: o outro endoesqueleto foi alterado. Thankyou2.jpg|Quarta versão: a cor do fundo foi alterada e um pequeno Fredbear foi adicionado atrás de Toy Bonnie. Thankyouchica.jpg|Quinta versão: Chica do segundo jogo foi alterada. A frase "Thank you" está notavelmente mais transparente. Thankyou5.jpg|Sexta versão: JJ foi adicionada atrás de Freddy Fazbear. Thankyou6.jpg|Sétima versão: Balloon Boy foi alterado. Thankyoufoxy.jpg|Oitava versão: Foxy do primeiro jogo foi alterado. Fnafworld.jpg|Nona versão: Mangle, Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica foram alterados; Phantom Foxy foi adicionado atrás de Chica; Fredbear foi movido para a esquerda e JJ foi movida para a direita. Fnafworld2.jpg|Décima versão: Bonnie do segundo jogo foi alterado; Endoplush foi adicionado ao lado de Plushtrap; e Funtime Foxy foi adicionada ao lado de Toy Chica; a frase "Thank you" está ainda mais transparente. Worldfnaf.jpg|Décima primeira versão: Springtrap e Golden Freddy foram alterados; Shadow Bonnie e Phantom Chica foram adicionados; a frase "Thank you" foi substituída por "FNaF World". Fnafworld12.jpg|Décima segunda versão: O cenário de fundo foi alterado; Phantom Chica, Foxy do primeiro jogo e Chica do segundo mudaram de lugar; os personagens foram movidos para o centro, para que aparecessem melhor; Nightmare Freddy, Plushtrap e Puppet foram alterados; a segunda cabeça de Mangle agora aparece; as palavras "FNaF World" estão mais evidentes; Shadow Bonnie está um pouco mais escondido; Phantom Balloon Boy foi adicionado. fnafworld13.jpg|Décima terceira versão: Shadow Freddy, Phantom Puppet e SpringBonnie foram adicionados; Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear e Toy Freddy foram alterados; alguns personagens mudaram de lugar; as palavras "FNaF World" estão mais evidentes. fnafworldspring.jpg|Décima quarta versão: Nightmare, Nightmare Bonnie e Foxy do segundo jogo foram alterados; Spring Bonnie está mais visível. Fnafworldphantom.jpg|Décima quinta versão: Phantom Mangle foi adicionado. Fnafworldred.jpg|Décima sexta versão: As palavras "FNaF World" agora estão em um tom avermelhado; Freddy do segundo jogo foi modificado; Shadow Bonnie agora está atrás de Nightmare Chica; Phantom Mangle está mais visível; Phantom Foxy e Phantom Chica estão atrás de Foxy; Balloon Boy e JJ estão numa posição superior à anterior. Fnafworldminigame.jpg|Décima sétima versão: Um retângulo azul-escuro foi adicionado no centro da imagem, com as seguintes palavras: "No minigame do FNaF4, por que o brinquedo da Toy Chica está sem o seu bico?". fnafworld (2).jpg|Décima oitava versão: A frase foi alterada para "O que é visto nas sombras é facilmente entendido de forma errada na cabeça de uma criança.". Fnafworldgames.jpg|Décima nona versão: A frase foi alterada para: "Quatro jogos. Uma história.". Fnafworldpaperplate.jpg|Vigésima versão: Os bonecos de papel de Freddy, Bonnie e Balloon Boy foram adicionados; Crying Child foi adicionada ao lado de Toy Chica; Chica do primeiro jogo foi alterada. Fnafworldfreddy.jpg|Vigésima primeira versão: Freddy do primeiro jogo foi alterado; Golden Freddy do segundo jogo foi retirado; Mangle foi para o lado direito de Toy Chica; um brilho azul claro foi adicionado sobre as palavras "FNAF WORLD". Fnafworldnightmarefoxy.jpg|Vigésima segunda versão: Nightmare Foxy foi alterado. Fnafworldcoming2016.jpg|Vigésima terceira versão: Nightmare Chica foi alterada; as palavras "Coming 2016 (Seriously.)" foram adicionadas; as palavras "FNAF WORLD" ficaram mais evidentes. Fnafworldphantomfreddy.jpg|Vigésima quarta versão: Phantom Freddy foi adicionado. Esta imagem foi transferida para o site oficial do jogo FNaF World. Fnafworldrainbow.jpg|Vigésima quinta versão: Um arco-íris rosa, amarelo e azul foi adicionado no fundo. Horas depois, esse teaser foi alterado para a versão anterior. Dias depois, foi novamente adicionado, porém no site oficial de FNaF World. Novamente, horas depois, foi alterado para a versão anterior. dark.jpg|Esse é o sétimo teaser da atualização de FNaF4, mas também apareceu em www.fnafworld.com. dark2.jpg|Depois de alguns dias, o teaser que apareceu em www.fnafworld.com mudou, mas esse teaser também apareceu no outro site de Scott, scottgames.com. dark2-clareada.png|Quando clareado, é possível ver Mangle enforcada, junto com a pergunta "Viram o que vocês todos fizeram?". FNAF World.jpg|Vigésima sexta versão da imagem anterior ao teaser de Mangle: o fundo foi mudado para verde e vermelho; confetes de diferentes cores podem ser vistos caindo no chão; alguns bosses do jogo estão incluídos no fundo; um monte de presentes aparecem na frente dos animatrônicos Adventure, junto com a frase "Merry Christmas!" ("Feliz Natal!" em português) que substituiu as palavras "FNAF WORLD". Depois desse teaser, a vigésima quarta versão do teaser foi adicionada novamente. Fnafworldupdate2.jpg|Vigésima sétima versão: foram adicionados os seguintes personagens ao teaser: Purple Man, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Nightmarionne e Nightmare Balloon Boy. Um misterioso olho azul de Chipper (que vai ser um personagem novo na segunda atualização) de Chipper and Sons Lumber Co. e uma cafeteira (que também vai ser um personagem novo na segunda atualização) podem ser vistos atrás de Jack-O-Bonnie e atrás de Freddy do segundo jogo. Fnafworldupdate22.jpg|Vigésima oitava versão: aviões pequenos foram adicionados na parte superior direita do teaser. Foxy está pilotando o avião azul, com um cachecol laranja; JJ está pilotando um avião roxo, com um cachecol amarelo; e Toy Chica está pilotando um avião rosa, com um cachecol azul e com o seu cupcake em frente a ela. O tema de batalha de FNaF World, que Scott deixou disponível em seu site. Este áudio foi transferido para o site oficial do jogo. Arquivo:Battle theme.ogg A música de uma "caverna de gelo" do FNaF World, que Scott deixou disponível em seu site. Este áudio foi transferido para o site oficial do jogo. Curiosamente, este áudio não foi usado em nenhuma parte do jogo. Arquivo:Ice Cave Theme.ogg Atualização (Update) de FNaF4 inthedark.jpg|Primeiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4. Foram retirados os áudios referentes a FNaF World e foi adicionada uma imagem cinza escura, intitulada "In The Dark". Inthedark2.jpg|Segundo teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem foi modificada para que Jack-O-Bonnie aparecesse. O fundo da imagem agora é preto. Nesse teaser ele é incompleto. inthedark3.jpg|Terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4. O animatrônico foi substituído por um "Nightmare Balloon Boy". O nome da imagem continua sendo "In the dark". inthedark3-clareada.jpg|Terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. Nota-se a sua típica frase "Hello?" escrita em vermelho. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem agora apresenta um boneco de pelúcia de Freddy Fazbear. O nome da imagem é "Dontwakethebaby.jpg" ("Não acorde o bebê" em português). Isso pode ser uma referência do YouTuber Markiplier, que ajudou a popularizar a série. Dontwakethebaby-clareada.jpg|Quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. A pelúcia pode ser vista na cama enquanto Nightmarionne aparece ao fundo. Gotopieces.jpg|Quinto teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem possui agora as palavras "COME HANG OUT" e a data "10.31.15" escritos em laranja. "COME HANG OUT" significa "VENHA BRINCAR" e a data refere-se ao dia de Halloween, 31/10/2015. O nome da imagem é "Go to pieces". Gotopieces-clareado.jpg|Quinto teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. A imagem revela o Nightmare Mangle. Seeyou.jpg|Sexto teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem possui a frase em amarelo: "SEE YOU SOON." A data se refere ao Halloween. dark2.jpg|último teaser adicionado sobre a atualização. FNaF: Sister Location Project1.jpg|O quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel foi mudado para uma imagem estranha com um fundo preto e com 17 linhas cinzas. Não se sabe o que essa imagem significa. Project2.jpg|Uma linha fica com uma parte mais clara. Project2-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o segundo teaser, podemos ver a letra "N" entre a sexta e a sétima linha. Project3.jpg|Duas linhas desapareceram, sendo substituídas pela letra "I", mais clara que as linhas. Project3-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o terceiro teaser, podemos ver a letra "A" entre a décima primeira e a décima segunda linha. Project4.jpg|A décima linha foi substituída pela letra "O" e a letra "A" no teaser anterior fica mais visível. Project4-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o quarto teaser, podemos ver a letra "A" mais claramente. Project5.jpg|Um teaser que é uma pegadinha de primeiro de abril e não tem relação nenhuma com as outras imagens. Project6.jpg|A décima quinta linha foi substituída pela letra "O". Project7.jpg|A sexta linha foi substituída pela letra "E" e a palavra "never" foi adicionada em baixo das 17 linhas cinzas. Project8.jpg|Um teaser mostrando Baby, e revelando que esse é um novo projeto da franquia de FNaF: Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Project9.jpg|Um teaser de FNaFSL. Nele, podemos ver Baby e a frase "Everyone, please stay in your seats.". Project10.jpg|Um teaser de FNaFSL. Nele, podemos ver Ennard e a frase "There's a little of me in every body.". Project11.jpg|Este teaser mostra 7 Bidybabs, junto com a frase "Don't hold it against us." em baixo deles. Esta é a mesma frase ouvida no trailer de FNaFSL. Project11-clareado.png|O teaser anterior clareado. Podemos ver o rosto de Baby no fundo do teaser. Project12.jpg|Este teaser revela um controle com dois botões: um azul com um símbolo branco na forma de um sol, e outro laranja com um símbolo amarelo na forma de um raio. Esse controle está presente nas salas Módulo Primário de Controle e Controle Circus. Project (clareado).jpeg|O teaser anterior clareado, revelando as Minireenas. Project13.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF Sister Location. Nele, a frase "CANCELLED. Due to leaks" pode ser lida. Project13-clareado.jpg|Clareando o teaser, vemos que a mensagem, na verdade, tem relação com a história do jogo. Um texto grande escrito em verde pode ser lido depois da clareação, que fala que a abertura do restaurante foi cancelada após um vazamento de gás. Project14.jpg|Mais um teaser de FNaF Sister Location. Nele, podemos ver a face de Ennard no escuro. Project14-clareado.jpg|Teaser anterior clareado. Podemos ver a data de lançamento do jogo logo abaixo da face de Ennard. Project15.jpg|Scott deixou o teaser clareado no site. FNaFSLMap.jpg|Uma imagem escondida no código-fonte do site. Nela, podemos ver o mapa de Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento, com dois locais ocultos. FNaFSLMap-clareado.jpg|A imagem anterior clareada. Podemos ver as salas Sala do Scooper e Sala Privada ocultas, sem nomes. Project16.jpg|Último teaser de FNaFSL. Parece ser o mesmo teaser que revelava a data de lançamento do jogo, só que sem a face de Ennard. FNaF Sister Location: Custom Night Project17.jpg|Um teaser que revela um novo update gratuito de FNaFSL, que adiciona a Noite Customizável. Na imagem, podemos ver Bonnie Puppet e Bidybab dentro de um duto. Curiosamente, no jogo original, Bonnie Puppet nunca passa pelo duto. Project18.jpg|Mais um teaser do update de FNaFSL. Nele, podemos ver Funtime Freddy junto com a frase "Are you ready for Round Two?". Também é revelada a data de lançamento do update. Ultimate Custom Night Cn (1).jpg|Primeiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night postado no site de Scott. Essa imagem ainda nem mostrava que se tratava da UCN. Cn (2).jpg|Segundo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Essa imagem já possui um título de "Custom Night", porém, ainda não possui animatrônicos. Cn (3).jpg|Terceiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Essa é a primeira imagem contendo animatrônicos. Daqui para a frente, novos animatrônicos eram adicionados a cada alteração na imagem. Cn (4).jpg|Quarto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (5).jpg|Quinto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (6).jpg|Sexto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (7).jpg|Sétimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (8).jpg|Oitavo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (9).jpg|Nono teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (10).jpg|Décimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (11).jpg|Décimo primeiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (12).jpg|Décimo segundo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (13).jpg|Décimo terceiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn Office (1).jpg|Primeira versão de como o Escritório deveria ser. Cn Office (2).jpg|Segunda versão de como o Escritório deveria ser. Cn (0%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 0%. Cn (2%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 2%. Cn (4%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 4%. Cn (8%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 8%. Cn (12%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 12%. Cn (14%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 14%. Cn (16%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 16%. Cn (18%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 18%. Cn (20%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 20%. Cn (22%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 22%. Cn (24%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 24%. Cn (34%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 34%. Cn (40%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 40%. Cn (42%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 42%. Cn (44%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 44%. Cn (46%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 46%. Cn (50%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 50%. Cn (52%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 52%. Cn (54%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 54%. Cn (56%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 56%. Cn (62%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 62% (a primeira vez que esta imagem apareceu foi na brincadeira de 1º de Abril). Cn (58%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 58%. Cn (60%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 60%. Cn (62%-Atualizado).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 62% (outra versão). Cn (64%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 64%. Cn (66%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 66%. Cn (68%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 68%. Cn (70%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 70%. Cn (72%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 72%. Cn (74%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 74%. Cn (76%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 76%. Cn (78%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 78%. Cn (80%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 80%. Cn (82%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 82%. Cn (88%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 88%. Cn (90%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 90%. Cn (92%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 92%. Cn (96%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 96%. Cn (98%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 98%. Cn (100%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 100%. Cn (14).jpg|Décimo quarto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (15).jpg|Décimo quinto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (16).jpg|Décimo sexto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (17).jpg|Décimo sétimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (18).jpg|Décimo oitavo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (19).jpg|Décimo nono teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (20).jpg|Vigésimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (21).jpg|Vigésimo primeiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (22).jpg|Vigésimo segundo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (23).jpg|Vigésimo terceiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (24).jpg|No dia 25 de Junho de 2018, depois de postar várias imagens em série, Scott atualizou o site com uma imagem totalmente preta. |-| Outros Jogos = Aqui, você encontrará informações sobre os jogos de Scott Cawthon que não fazem parte da série FNaF. Todos os jogos abaixo foram lançados antes de FNaF existir. Outros jogos de Scott Cawthon * Doofas (Primeiro jogo criado por Scott) * The Desolate Hope - Steam (Grátis) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - Game Jolt (Grátis) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. - Game Jolt (Grátis) * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Versões portáteis apenas) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2:Online * Legacy of Flan 3:Storm of Hades * Flanville * Flanville 2 * Bogart * Bogart 2 * Doomsday Picnic * The Misadventures of Sigfreid the Dark Elf on Tuesday Night * M.O.O.N. * Moon Minions * Powermon * RPG Max TDHtitle.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Hope no site de Scott. Progressbanner.jpg|Imagem de The Pilgrim's Progress no site de Scott. Tdrcomp.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Room no site de Scott. Lof4comp.jpg|Imagem de Legacy of flan 4: Flan Rising no site do Scott. Iffbanner.jpg|Imagen de Iffermoon no site do Scott. Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|Imagem de Sit 'N Survive. There_is_no_Pause_Button.jpg|Uma imagem de There is no Pause Button! Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|Imagem de Chipper & Son's Lumber Co.. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|Imagem de 8-Bit RPG Creator. Rage_Quit_image.jpg|Uma imagem de Rage Quit! Slumberfish_image.jpg|Imagem de Slumberfish. 350x350bb.jpg|Imagem de FighterMageBard. 350x350bb (1).jpg|Imagem de Pimp My Dungeon. 350x350bb (2).jpg|Imagem de Kitty in the Crowd. 350x350bb2.jpg|Imagem de 20 Useless Apps. 350x350bb (3).jpg|Imagem de Golden Galaxy. 350x350bb (1)2.jpg|Imagem de Fart Hotel. SoftgoodImage12260a.jpg|Imagem de RPG Max. |-| Lojas Portáteis = Aqui, você encontra informações sobre os jogos portáteis de Scott Cawthon. Lojas Portáteis Scott possui jogos para dispositivos portáteis, que podem ser encontrados nos links abaixo: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Curiosidades *FNaF World é o único jogo que não aparece nas lojas portáteis, já que Scott Cawthon acabou não gostando da versão final do jogo nesta versão e o removeu das lojas portáteis. **Além disso, Five Nights at Freddy's e Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location nunca teve uma versão "demo" do jogo. Categoria:Scott Cawthon